Stupid Stereotypes
by ATHENA2742
Summary: Percy is a jock. He has it all: the looks, the sports, girls fawning over him left and right. Still he's hiding a secret that no one knows about and he plans to keep it that because that was the only thing keeping him from being a stereotypical teenager. Annabeth is a nerd. She has what she needs: grades, family? looks (doubtful) High school AU. Tell me what I need to fix please.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

People would normally think I'm just a jock. That I'm an arrogant jock that doesn't care about anybody, but you see that's just not true if I didn't care then I would be heartless and not work two jobs to help my mom pay bills. Sadly though that's a stereotype but I'm going to try and prove it wrong with this story. I'm going to tell you straight up I learned this because the other people told me what they were feeling after all this happened. Some only got to write in a journal for me to tell the story with, but that will be gotten to later.

It all started with Calypso, my girlfriend, and I going on a date. It was just a casual movie between the most popular guy and girl at school you see she's just a little to what's the word, clingy yes lets go with clingy, anyway she's to clingy for my liking and since I'm the most popular guy at school she expects me to be rich like her, or to have a nice taste in restaurants *cough same taste as her cough* meaning expensive, or to just dress nicer than the average human would to go to the movies. That's where we collide head first we don't necessarily agree on all that I think being in the economic class that I'm in is fine and doesn't need to be changed, and that fast-food is still great food, or the fact that I don't want to wear anything fancier than a t-shirt to go to a dark movie theater.

Anyways now that my "tantrum" per say is over, I think that should include the details of said date, she got to pick the movie and it was some chick-flick and it was all blah blah blah love you blah blah blah basically people with to much PDA issues were finding their true love. So after that disaster I took her to a little cafe that my friends and I usually hang out at and she started complaining about how it was to messy for her taste so I may or may not have grown a little red in the face with anger and just got up and walked to the car, leaving her to scramble behind me, needless to say I was a little bit okay a lot bit happy with myself.

So now I'm driving Calypso back to her house which is a mansion. "Percy are you even listening to me?!"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed "I was telling you the plans for our next date."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who said there's going to be a next one?"

"Ummm… I did!" she exclaimed rather madly.

"I don't think so." I say rather coldly, but I try to make up for it, "I mean you're great and all," those words tasted bitter, "but I just don't think we're meant to date. Friends?" I finally finish extending my hand out to her.

"Sure," she says rather nicely, but after she grabbed my hand she pulled me in, "but if anybody asks I dumped you."

"Deal," I say rather to quickly for her liking but she gets out of the car anyway and I'm left with my own thoughts. I make sure she gets into her house safely because of how nice a guy I am and then I drive back to my apartment when I'm met with sweet smelling fumes of homemade cookies. "Hey mom! I'm home!" I yell.

"Alright, I'm in the kitchen go clean up and then come down after a shower." she yells back.

Normally I would resist like any other rebellious teenager but this is my mom. You could say I'm a momma's boy, which I am, but it's also because I know how much of a pain I really am. After I got out of the shower I dried myself off and then went down stairs for my mom's homemade cookies. Now when I came back downstairs I was you could say mildly surprised but that was only what I was showing to say the least I just about jumped off a building in surprise. The main reason was because there was a guy in the kitchen eating my home- I mean my mom's homemade blue cookies don't ask. The second reason was because the guy eating the cookies was my English teacher Mr. Blofis.

Seeing my shocked expression my mom quickly explained, "He isn't here for you for any reason possible." I visibly relaxed

Then I tensed, "Why is here then?"

"Percy will you please sit down?" she gestured towards the table. I quickly sat down waiting for an explanation. "Paul is my dating partner."

"You mean boyfriend?" I ask with a playful smirk.

"Exactly!" she says to me, then turns to Paul, "Told you he would understood."

I stood up and started to walk back into the kitchen, "Percy don't you dare get any of those cookies."

"Aw man," I said gruffly as I retracted my hand from the cookie jar, I sighed.

"Percy would you like to watch some movies with us?" my mom asked.

I inwardly shuddered at the awkwardness, "No thanks. I'm probably going to do my homework then head off to bed."

She looked skeptical knowing me so well, but Mr. Blofis, I don't think I'll ever be able to call him Paul, looked impressed. I just planned on watching some Youtube and playing around on my computer. Then around 11:00ish head off to bed, but he doesn't really need to know that. So I trudged up to my room to my secret stash of my mom's cookies.

As I sat down on my old, creaky bed, I started to unlock my laptop with my password as stupidstereotypes I have probably the most unique desktop picture ever, it is a picture of my mom throwing a blue cookie at me, that was a long story and it ended with some very brave cookies going to the afterlife. Anyway I went to safari and clicked on the little itsy bitsy compass icon bringing up my internet, my computer knows me so well that it pulls up my most frequently is just making it better and better, so I fooled around on there for a few hours, until I headed off to bed dreading going to school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

You see most people would look at me once and turn there nose up at me because I actually look like the stereotypical nerd. Lets just say I have those big round glasses that cover up most of my face and a little of my boring grey eyes, with the star wars shirt, hehe, and I usually always have my hair up in some way or fashion and it's usually all messy because I' just not about that other life with all the fancy hair and makeup (cue my awkward tripping). 'Great I'm talking to myself again.

I roll my eyes as I turn away from the mirror thingy that I was looking at and headed towards the bathroom to wash my face. So I finished the rest of my morning routines and headed towards the kitchen/breakfast bar where there was 4 plates out one for step mom, one for my dad, one for Bobby, one for Matthew, and none for Annabeth my family has pretended that I don't exist for the last seven years so since I was ten, I'm seventeen right now.

Enough of that sob story, I just grabbed a quick breakfast of an apple and power walked out the door towards my old convertible, it looks really nice with the gray outside and a sea green stripe around the top of it. I think it looks nice she's my baby I named her Lila **(A/N that's not my name in case you were wondering)** she's my pride and joy. Anyways I headed over to my friend Thalia (I'm not completely anti-social).

Once I arrived I just honked the horn and heard mild-cursing to much that I'm not going to repeat, and she stumbled out the door with her 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt, midnight blue almost black jeans on with black converse that she's drawn on. She's an artist in her spare time, she likes to draw archery related things. She's absolutely obsessed with it.

Eventually after a lot of cursing and stumbling/ tripping over her things she got to my car. "You know if you just put almost all of your stuff in your backpack you wouldn't make have so much trouble getting into my car," I say teasingly.

"If you don't stop being so rude, you might lose one of your friends." she replies with so much sarcasm in her voice that I didn't know whether or not she was telling the truth so I came up with a plan worthy of Athena.

I turn away and begin to "cry" before I even bring the car out of park. She seems to fall for it and she looks horrified, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Annie!" I turned away my shoulders shaking from laughter, "Please Annabeth, just look at me." she forcibly turns me towards her and sees my smile.

Her used to be worried face turned into an angry one, "ANNABETH NOEL CHASE! YOU DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN!"

"Aye aye Captain," I answer mockingly with a salute. She sticks her tongue out at me and me being the mature person I am stuck my tongue right back out at her. She turns away laughing and starts to adjust her bag, I take this as my cue to to start towards school.

After about twenty minutes of terrible singing later we were at school. I can almost promise you that the first thing I saw screamed that this was going to be the worst senior year possible. It was the sight of Percy Jackson kissing Calypso Tucker in front of the school.

I'll let you in on a little secret I have a teensy winsy tiny little almost basically non-existent crush on Percy, you see it started in sophomore year when I moved here and he wasn't an absolute jerk face, he had a little bit of kindness back then.

*FLASHBACK*

It was my first day at Goode High, I was looking at my schedule seeing that I had Ms. Mayo my new Pre-Ap World History for first period. So I was basically wondering the halls looking around to where my class was, I was looking at the sheet of paper when someone bumped into me making everything that I had on me go across the floor. I was about to tell the person off when someone beat me to it, the person was a boy, strange, and he had raven black hair with sea-green eyes giving me the perfect color to match my rather boring gray car. He was telling off a person that looked like she belonged in a modeling agency for bikini wear with what she had on… and we were in school *shiver* the girl had caramel wavy hair with almond shaped eyes that had a golden almondy color that was to exotic to describe. I was brought out of my train of thought by a hand coming into my field of vision in front of my eyes. I looked up at a boy, it was the same boy from earlier.

"My name's Percy," he said holding out his hand for me, to help me get up.

"I'm Annabeth," I replied with what I hoped sounded somewhat nice and not a sickly and crackly like usual.

"Nice name." I nodded in thanks he took that as a sign to continue, "Are you new here?"

"Nah I just sneak into school's on my off days." I reply sarcastically, I look over at him and he actually looked kind of scared of me, I laughed, "Relax Seaweed Brain," I shove him playfully, wait does that count as flirting? Oh no I'm flirting! "of course I'm new here otherwise I wouldn't be confused on where the HECK Ms. Mayo's room is." I play off cooly hoping to cover the flirting? No friendly gesture! Yeah…

"Whatever you say Wise Girl," he replied back, "if you want me to I can show you around" I was about to reject when he quickly said, "I have a free period so don't worry about making me miss anything or whatever."

"Okay, still got to think should I go with Seaweed Brain who could possibly get me lost on purpose or just walk around and pretend I know where I'm going," I pretended to ponder what I was going to say, I did this for about two minutes before answering, he started to look somewhat sad, "I guess you could I mean there's no one else, so why not just have Mr. Kelp-for-brains lead me around." I finally answer with a smile.

"Am I really your last choice Wise Girl?" he said feigning hurt.

"Yes." I answer quickly, he frowns, I let out a quick laugh.

He looked confused, "What're you laughing at?" he pouted.

"You!" he looked even more confused.

"I don't look confused I was just thinking about my…. English project?" he replied with a somewhat question at the end.

"Okay I believe you, so want to show me my classes before I'm late to any of my classes beyond explanation." I laugh and shove him as we turn around. For the first time I look up from our conversation and see everybody staring at us I lean and whisper in Percy's ear, "Yo Percy," that got his attention, "why is everyone staring at me like I'm a unicorn?"

"Oh," he laughed shakily, "you see the funny thing is" he rubbed the back of his neck in a sort of nervous way then he took a deep breath and continued, "I'msomewhatpopularandhavedeniedanysortofdateallthetimeI'vebeenhereletalonereallyeverlookatagirlexceptforworkingonprojects." he said this almost to fast for me to catch.

ALMOST, "Ohhh so you're gay, is that it?" I answer rather questioningly.

"No no no, you see its just that all the girls at this school want me for my body."

"I don't see why Seaweed Brain." I reply jokingly because this guy oh my gosh I don't know how to describe except for the words perfectly gorgeous. I mean seriously this boy was H-O-T HOT!

He looks at me with a new found interest, "You're the first person to ever say that to me you know that right?" he pauses for a second, "Except for my cousins now that would just be awkward if they called me that."

"Who are your cousins? I would like to meet them if they share my opinion."

He looked behind me and nodded, I was somewhat confused until hands covered my eyes then I just sighed skeptically, "Let me guess, I'm meeting them now?"

"How'd you guess?" a female voice came from behind as well as two different male chuckles, that weren't Percy either.

"He kind of just glanced behind me and nodded plus I'm smart." I replied.

"Never would have guessed with California tan and blond hair, I thought you were typical." the me looking guy said.

I glared at him, he hid behind a guy that looked like blond superman, "Yeah Annie here is smart she figured out I'm more than just a pretty face." Percy replied throwing his arm over my shoulders.

We all snorted and rolled our eyes at him while he just looked confused, "Hey I'm cute!"

"Yes you are!" a random girl agreed while walking down the hall, he just stopped and looked flabbergasted.

I turned around and closed his mouth grabbing him by his arm, "Come on Seaweed Brain you still need to show me where Ms. Mayo's class is." I insist.

"Fine Wise Girl. If I show you Ms. Mayo's class you have to promise to sit and eat lunch with us and promise to meet the rest of our friends."

I raised my eyebrows and hands up, "Promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

I was—

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

I was pulled out of my flashback by Thalia waving her hand in front of my face, "Annie if we don't head to class now we'll be late."

"Oh right! Sorry Thalia I was thinking."

"About?" she questioned even though she already knew.

"YOU KNOW NOW STOP PESTERING ME!" I yell at her and slam my car door shut and locking her in trusting her to lock my car after she gets out.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

If you haven't experienced a heartbreak once in your life, then you can't ever spot it in other people. I'm one of the few teenagers that have and can tell, that's my secret though the only thing keeping me from being a total jerk-face. I'm never ever telling that story to anyone… EVER!

This is the first day of my senior year, I can maybe have a good year and actually talk to my two year crush, okay maybe I have two secrets that I've never told anybody. When I say no one I mean NO ONE not even my cousins know my secrets well, they know part of my heartbreak but not all of it. I'd rather not anyone knowing anyway.

Some one came up from behind me and shoved me against the wall beside front door and shoved their tongue into my mouth. I looked down at her face and realized it was Calypso. CALYPSO! I TOLD HER THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE HER BOYFRIEND, I THOUGHT I GOT THAT POINT ACROSS!Anyways when Calypso came up behind me and kissed me. I was trying to get her off of me by all means possible but DANG that girl had a strong grip! I glanced up trying to catch someones eye that would help me when I saw her, she was inside her grey and ocean blue car, her eyes looked betrayed and hurt, the look of a broken heart, I didn't know why though. She was looking straight at me for what seemed like forever.

Our gaze was broken by Thalia who waved her hand in front of her gaze. Annabeth yelled at her, wonder why and locked her in the car. I always wondered how they stay friends. My ADHD mind made me think all this in the matter of five seconds, I pushed Calypso off and started to think of something to yell at her when the bell rang and a crowd rushed past me towards their homeroom teachers, somewhere in there was crush with curly hair and the other curly headed girl was my best friend even though she doesn't know it anymore. I think she underestimates herself with all her talent.

I'll describe her to you, she has her own way of looking at the world as in the most logical way possible—

"Hey Percy!" a chirpy voice that belonged to the school's fortune teller Rachel Elizabeth Dare or 'RED' if you will. The name is ironic because she has fiery red hair with a frenzy of curls. What a coincidence huh?

"Hi Rachel," I said in a somewhat pained voice.

"So are you still going out with Calypso?"

"No!" I said maybe a little to loudly.

"Oh well, I assumed since you two were kissing it up back there." she trailed off while looking at the spot that Calypso and I were at "Anyways would you like your fortune?" Now let me tell you this when ever Rachel asks if you want your fortune its usually because she needs to tell you something and blame it on her, what's the word, unique ability, or its just she wants something.

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Why would I need something in order to tell one of my friends a fortune?"

"Because I know you RED and you don't just go around offering them up," I paused to think, "in fact you try to hide it. So I repeat myself what do you want?"

We had a stare off and let me tell you, it was pretty scary with her intense green eyes. I mean sure they were surrounded by kid freckles but Rachel could make the bravest person in the world cower under her stare if she wanted to. See the word if in there, yeah well right now she doesn't want me to cower and bow at her feet because she caved not me, score one for Percy.

"Fine, I need to tell you something that one of my friends told me what she overheard Annabeth yelling at Thalia this morning and I consulted Piper to it." Rachel stopped to breath for about thirty seconds, "So then Piper confirmed that it was true but that I can't tell anyone and it's about you."

"Okay so let me get this straight," I breathed slowly before continuing "one of your frie—"

"Silena Jacobs to be precise." she interrupted.

"Silena J. told you that she overheard what Annabeth was yelling at Thalia about, so you went to talk to Piper about it to confirm that Annabeth did yell at Thalia this morning?"

Rachel face-palmed, then groaned as she slowly slid her hand down her face bringing some of the fiery curls with it, "Percy you are so dense," I rolled my eyes, "Piper confirmed that what Annabeth yelled was true, but the words that she was yelling was about you."

"So?"

"Percy, I have to give you a fortune that hurts a lot of the female population and one of them may be embarrassed to tell you because I have to tell you through prophecy fortune things."

"Okay go ahead."

Rachel started to close her eyes and swoon a little bit, most of the onlookers in the hallway were just staring at her in amazement, while a few of them grabbed two chairs like they were meant for the job, one chair for me and the other for her.

 _"_ _One you hold close to your heart, holds you closer. Fear not for it will not be just some closure. If it is to be than make it so, if not than God's reap the soul."_

Rachel then collapsed into the waiting arms of her servants/ minions they seem to be everywhere. One came up behind me and handed me a scroll that just had the little fortune written down. Quicker than it began, everything went back to normal and I had my first class for the day.

~LINE BREAK~ *IDEA CENTER LOADING

My morning classes were so boring, in fact I was excited for math. That's how bad it was. It was just blah blah blah blah blah science blah blah blah bah blah english blah blah blah… Then it was lunchtime! I bolted out of my seat and out the door in a matter of seconds. I think I broke some world records with that speed, but you know that's done on a daily basis, so whatever.

As I walked everyone quit talking I didn't know why, I didn't really care either. It was when I got out of line and was searching for anywhere but where the "popular" crowd was. I was actually looking for my cousins' table. I finally spotted it when someone squealed and then was quickly muffled. I followed that sound, only one person could make that sound, well two actually, Piper, the squealer, with Thalia, the muffler. Thalia's the best at muffling actually.

"Could I by chance sit here?" I asked subtly with just enough curiousness that I didn't sound over eager or like I didn't care at all.

By this time Thalia had already let Piper loose with muffling so she answered for the table, "Of course you could Percy, but be careful where you sit." she started to point towards seats while calling people off, starting with the seat right beside Thalia making her way left, "Annabeth, Open, Leo, he's scared of her, Hazel, she's a real sweetie, Frank, huge crush on Hazel we're trying to get them together, Reyna, she's a loner but good in a fight and sometimes funny, Connor, short Stoll, Travis, tall Stoll, otherwise known as the one that likes Katie, and speaking of Katie, that's Katie she likes gardening, Open, and finally Jason, my boyfriend so don't get all bro with him." she finished with a glare.

"Okay looks like I'm sitting next to Annabeth."

"Why are you sitting at our table?" a voice cracked, before I even turned around I knew it was a guy that hadn't fully hit puberty, what I can somewhat tell, not really I'm just guessing.

I turned around to see a mixture of a hispanic with Santa's elf with a mischievous glint in his eye, that I knew I could trust but to always have an eye out for some pranks. "I'm Leo, an you are?" he said finally.

"Percy."

"Now back to my question, Percy. Why are you sitting here?"

"I wanted to sit with my cousins and friends."

"Cool," he said chirply but leaned next to my ear, "if you hurt anybody at this table in any form or fashion prepare for a whole world of pranks and Leo the Diablo to come out on you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

To say that I was surprised to see Percy sitting next to Leo laughing and joking around was an understatement. I stopped and almost spilt all of my food on this short guy, he cussed me out as I backed away slowly and went to my chair that was next to Thalia and Percy. Wait a second, only Piper and Thalia and Leo were sitting at the table when I went in the lunch line and now the whole table is full except for the seat beside Percy, I'm going to have to kill them later.

When I was walking to my table, I had to pass by the "popular" table. While I was walking by Calypso basically yelled, "Oh look who it's the stupid blondie that tried to steal Percy from me." The whole table erupted with laughter.

You see normally I wouldn't react at all, but today was not a normal day for me at least. So…. I ended up yelling back at her and started a food fight, which landed me in detention along with the rest of the people who were sitting at our table meaning: Piper, Thalia, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Jason, along with one loner kid who doesn't really talk to anyone named Nico. Oh and I almost forgot who else, that's right Percy, the one person I do NOT want to see.

*SKIPPING TO THE END OF THE DAY BECAUSE I'M LAZY* (don't look at me like that it's the truth)

So here we all are after school in detention. The teacher won't even let us do our homework, he took our backpacks just to make sure and walked out of the room. He did that at the very start, he was the metal shop teacher, I don't know his name. So he walked out at the beginning and hasn't come back since. We get out of here at 5:30 and it's only 3:55, this is going to take forever…

This is so boring just sitting here, and my ADHD was acting up along with everybody else in here doing nothing it got extremely awkward! EXTREMELY! So I was waiting casually for someone to cough or do something, and it never happened. To me it honestly looked like the teacher wasn't coming back so I didn't know why everybody was being quiet, so I looked around the room to see why. Piper was nervously fidgeting with her fingers, Thalia was looking around nonchalant like it was nothing (weird thing though she was looking everywhere but me), Leo was building what looked like the beginnings of a helicopter, it was really cool, Hazel was still picking food out of her hair (even though the food fight was two hours ago), Frank was helping her, Reyna was just looking at the door basically daring the teacher to come back in here (that's why I love her), Connor and Travis were plotting, don't ask me what I'm to afraid to ask because I don't want to be the subject of their plans, Katie was basically trying to stop them, I wish her good luck, Jason was ogling and drooling over Piper, Nico was playing a card game occasionally glancing up, and Percy he was just sitting there drumming his fingers on the desk and tapping his foot at the same speed.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" I said out of nowhere. Everybody seemed to be so surprised that I was the first one to talk, so they just looked at me and stared, "What? Why are all of you staring at me like that?"

They all kept blinking. Thalia was the first one to speak up, "Well it may be the fact that you are the last person we expected to talk. Plus you're the number one in our school."

I was a little confused by that thought my face must of said it as well because Percy was the next one to speak, "You're a goody two shoes and you've never been to detention a day in your life." as if it was a second thought he added this, "Plus for being the smartest person in our school your not that sma—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I punched him in the face, "Don't insult my genius, just because I'm not an idiot like you."

At that point was the time that teacher decided to come back into the room and seeing me standing over Percy with a bloody hand and him with a bloody nose he started laughing, "Don't do anything else let me go get some popcorn!"

Obviously everybody was surprised at that, "You know for a teacher he's not all that caring," Leo said trying to lighten up the mood. Everybody just stood up got in a line and slapped him in the back of the head while he just sat there putting like a little kid, that got his candy taken away.

"Okay, seriously what are we going to do?" Percy said, suddenly looking serious.

I snorted, and everybody looked at me, wow I'm getting a lot of looks today. "Why does everyone always look at me when I do something kid like?" I say exasperated.

For an answer I got a chorus of, "Because your a goody two shoes!" or something along those lines. I just roll my eyes, and continue looking around when the teacher came back in.

"I'm glad any of you didn't cause any drama, okay, ready and ACTION!" he said yelling the last word. We all sat there for a total of 10 seconds just blinking at him and not saying anything when I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:37.

"Sorry really would love to, but can't it's past 5:30 and I have to get home."

There were a bunch of murmured agreements. Once we were out in the hallway Piper did everything except yell basically when she said, "All of you should come to my house tonight, everyone that was in detention that is. I want to have a big slumber party besides my dad will be out of town, so he'll be out of town. Plus it's a Friday after all."

"I'll definitely come." Jason said immediately.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "If he's coming then, I guess I'll come too." We all looked at Thalia skeptically. "Okay fine, I would've came anyway!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Great!" Piper replied back, then looked around, "Anyone else?"

"We'll come." Travis and Connor said at the same time.

"I'll come." Reyna said, raising her hand.

Hazel and Frank looked at each other and then nodded, "We're in."

"Someone has to keep the Stolls out of trouble…." Katie said.

"It's not a party without Leo being there!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'll come, if that's alright with you guys?" Percy questioned.

Before I could speak up, Piper answered, "Of course, I did say everybody in detention!"

"So does that include me?" Nico said basically jumping out of the shadows.

"Yes!" Piper said, "Now the only person that's left is Annabeth."

"I have to study," I replied to the question that was hanging in the air."

"You're going to ace it anyway so get off that wise butt of yours and come to this slumber party because you can only hang out with your high school buddies while you're in high school, live a little bit!" Thalia yelled at me.

"Thals that made no sense, but I feel like either way you're going to drag me out of the house….. So I'll guess come." I sigh, "But if I get a bad mark on this test, I will personally hurt every single one of you." I let the threat hang in the air, and turned away and walked out to my car all while yelling over my shoulder, "Thalia if you want a ride home you're going to have to hurry it up, because I'm not stopping or slowing down."

I could faintly here Piper giving her number and address to everybody.

SKIP TO THE PACKING

I was almost finished packing when my phone made the little text alert sound it was from Chloe.

 **Chloe: Hey do u have any plans for 2nite?**

 _Me: Yeah, I'm going over to Pipers for a sleepover… I could ask if you could come._

 **Chloe: Ok I would luv to come….. btw impeccable grammar**

 _Me: Okay I'll ask give me a second._

 **Chloe: Alrite.**

 **ENTER LINE BREAKER (IDK HOW TO DO ONE)**

 _Me: Hey Pipes?_

 ** _Piper: Yea Annie?_**

 _Me: First off don't call me Annie… and Chloe was wondering if she could join us at the sleepover._

 ** _Piper: Course more the merrier!_**

 _Me: Alright I'll tell her._

 ** _Piper: O yea impeccable grammar Annie….._**

 _Me: You're not the first one to say that to me._

 **ENTER LINE BREAKER (IDK HOW TO DO ONE)**

 _Me: You can come Chloe. Show up at 7_

 **Chloe: Kk….. gtg gotta pack**

 _Me: Okay, see you there._

Well this sleepover is going to be interesting, with everybody that's there. I mean I'm going to be surprised if we all make it out alive by Sunday.

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER

 **Hey guys... Yeah I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting recently. I don't have any excuses at all and no excuse would be good enough for any of you.**

 **I appreciate all the reviews.**

 **To FandomsAllDayEveryDay: Thank you for being the first review and continuing to keep on reviewing and Happy lat Valentines Day.**

 **To Mysterygurl21: Thank you.**

 **To Team Aurora: Thank you.**

 **To RoseGarden220: Thank you for the advice.**

 **To Percabeth1030: I'm excited to see what's to come as well.**

 **To KoalaLover-ABC-123: Thank you.**

 **To ChloeAthenasDaughter: Thank you for taking interest in the story, it means a lot.**

 **To : No it was Piper that was talking, sorry for the confusion, but that would be weird if it was Thalia talking.**

 **To Guest: Thank you for the input.**

 **To Lorensic Chia: Thank you.**

 **To Marlia Taylor: Thank you.**

 **To Rick R. is Awesome: You're awesome.**

 **To Lauren Hoffman: Love the enthusiasm.**

 **If you're still reading this thank you for reading the story and have a nice day/night.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV

I finished packing about 30 minutes before the "sleepover" was supposed to start, I think it was just Piper's excuse to get some time with Jason, I mean it's obvious they like each other and that's coming from me. Anyways, Jason gave me his number so that I could find my way there, because I sort of spaced out when Piper was talking and giving us the information to her place. Jason's really cool actually and I would've never known that because of the perfect boy charm that radiates off of him, he even gave me advice about the group, I think it's more of a clan anyway but oh well. The clan advice was, Leo, Connor, and Travis are the major pranksters of the group so if I want to stay nice and not wake up in only my boxers in the middle of Central Park, yikes, Katie was the one that was tasked in keeping them in check and telling the Stolls apart (they're identical twins) I wish her luck. Reyna's the muscle, Thalia is the emo/punk/goth even though she claims otherwise I think of her more of a Barbie doll that's really into black (don't tell her I said that), Hazel is the innocent one, Frank's the quiet one but he's a pretty cool dude once you get to know him. Piper's the beauty of them (Jason went into great detail but I ended up zoning out), and apparently Jason's job is to make sure no one kills each other. Also according Jason, Annabeth is only that brains of the operation, to me though she beats Piper in the beauty department.

While I was getting all this information from Jason, I had to clean the kitchen because I stole five of my mom's blue cookies (inside joke). I had to scrub the countertops and do the dishes. Plus take out the trash, and organize the already organized kitchen (I had to do that earlier this week) because of the same reason except I tried with the whole batch instead of five.

While I was putting away the silverware, I glanced up at the clock and saw it was 6:50 and it'll take me 15 minutes to get there, and Piper said not to be late. So I quickly yelled a goodbye to my mom and grabbed my bag and basically sped all the way to Piper's house. When Piper said house I was thinking four bedroom, one floor, two bathrooms, kitchen/dining room, and a living room, boy was I wrong. I think Piper's "house" was more of a mansion, I mean seriously they have their own valet AND butler.

I knocked on the door, not even thinking about just glancing down at my phone 6:59, phew. When a girl's voice came from behind me, "Please tell me you didn't knock!"

I turned around, it was Annabeth and Thalia, Thalia talking, "Uhhh….. I didn't knock?"

Annabeth face palmed muttering something along the lines of me being an clueless idiot. I just shrugged it off. Then Annabeth looked up, "I thought Jason gave you the rundown of the group."

"He did." I replied back smoothly, she kept looking at me expectantly. I motioned my hands as a signal for her to continue. She only groaned.

"Annie?"

"First off _don't_ call me Annie _Thals_ , secondly this idiot is going to get blown up."

"Umm…. What does blown up mean?"

Thalia gave Annabeth her best death glare which I almost backed down from, but Annabeth only smirked, Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "We should let him find out on his own, just like we did with Jason."

"Oh yeah!" Annabeth looked mischievous, "Bye Jackson." and with that she turned away.

"See ya, Kelp Head." Thalia said as well, and turned away with Annabeth. They both walked back to the car and stayed in there and started talking. I just rolled my eyes, they're crazy, obviously. I mean what would get them so worried they're probably just pranki—

I didn't get to finish my thought before something along the lines of glue was poured over my head from a window above me and someone came up from behind me and threw cotton-balls at me getting those stuck to me and for a finish the door opened and glitter came at me faster than I could blink, along with a flash of camera. Now I understand the meaning of I'm gonna kill you Stolls and Valdez! That is frequently yelled at my school.

That's when Thalia and Annabeth came up laughing their heads off, "Told you so," Thalia said in between her laughing, "and Kelp Head you should've listened to us. At these parties you always go in the back because of the Stolls and Valdez. If you do go in the front, it's usually unlocked, but you only do that if you're late and desperate. Because if you come in the front door Piper's going to give you a makeover."

Annabeth looked me up and down, I almost made the smart comment of you like what you see, but I didn't because I didn't want to get killed, "Seaweed brain, you definitely want to go through the front door and get a makeover, you NEED it." SHE REMEMBERED MY NICKNAME!

I was confused, because I'm generally a good looking guy. I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything but I am good looking, it's in my blood, I look a lot like my dad. "I don't think I do Wise Girl."

Her face lit up for a second and then both her and Thalia bursted out laughing. "Look down!" Thalia basically yelled.

I did, OH MY GODS (inside joke) I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head with how wide they were, that just made them crack up more.

I heard more laughter behind me when I realized that Piper opened the door, "I wondered where you all were!"

"No you weren't we are all in the living room and you're hallucinating everyone that's standing here." Thalia said snapping her fingers in her face.

"Thalia how many times do we have to tell you? You can't control what people think or see!" Piper exclaimed.

"Until I get it through my head. Duh!"

"You're coming and getting a makeover all of you."

All of us groaned in perfect sync, "I don't care what any of you say, all of you are coming AND because of the complaining my mom's helping me with the makeovers. Percy you're coming first."

I came without complaining. Everyone was there already, along with a girl with red hair. I think she's in my english class, her name's Chloe I'm almost positive of it. While I set my stuff down and walked out of the room, Annabeth and Thalia came in and sat down. They started whining about how Piper would have to give them makeovers and every single one of them looked at me and I swear waved goodbye as soon as I turned my back.

After a bunch of tugging, twisting, whining about it hurting, and being thrown into places, I was finally finished. When I looked into the mirror I looked somewhat normal, I had on jeans that hung little bit tight on the waist, a blue shirt that showed all of my upper body and brought out my eyes. My hair was messy as always, and SOMEHOW I don't know how but Piper and her mom Aphrodite got out all the glue and glitter out of my hair and body, and didn't make me bald, I'll have to send them a thank you note.

"You can go now Percy," Piper said, "please send in Annabeth or Thalia. Preferably Thalia."

"Alright." I mumbled barely audible as I walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room. When I walked into the living room, I swear everybody stopped and stared. Annabeth was in the middle of saying something when they all started to stare so she turned around. She blushed,YES ANNABETH CHASE BLUSHED! FOR ME TOO! This is the best day of my life.

"Thalia it's your turn, Piper asked for you specifically." Thalia groaned and trudged off to the room of torture.

 **So sorry for the wait... I have no excuses, so if you still care about this story and reading, I thank you and help me with criticism. I'll always appreciate it.**

 **~Athena2742~**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

It was really funny when Percy got pranked, the sad thing is. It caused us to be late, meaning makeovers. It's been about one hour since Percy went into the "torture" room, and everyone started to get a little worried for the guy. I mean he wasn't that bad but when he comes out he will be basically a whole other person appearance wise, I remember the last time I had to go in there. I was glad it was the summer because I couldn't for the life get any of that makeup off or my hair back to normal.

*FLASHBACK*

 _It was a month after school let out for the summer, and Piper, Thalia, and I were going to the beach in two days. We were just going to stay at Piper's house who was going to take us to the beach with her dad who said she could take two friends with her. Piper always liked people being on time with her dad always being gone because of his job (Tristan Mclean biggest movie star ever) he was never really on time to anything that he did with his daughter a.k.a Piper._

 _Anyway so I had to get ready, with me having to do a bunch of extra chores for no reason, I think my mom was trying to make me not go. So after all the chores I had about 5 minutes to get to Piper's house, and I live about 15 minutes away. I texted Thalia and Piper in the group chat that we have: I'm running a little behind, Helen made me do some extra chores._

 _I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, running around the house getting all of my necessary stuff that I would need and putting them into a bag, putting on shoes, finishing eating my "required" snack courtesy of Helen, and dodging my dog, legos, and my troublesome twin brothers. Then I hopped into the car literally hopped and drove like a maniac to Piper's house._

 _I was about five minutes late….. just great. I wondered what would be the consequence of me being late, Thalia mentioned a consequence the last time she was late. I was just hoping I would be lucky and Piper would forget._

 _I wasn't lucky… as soon as I got to Piper's house I knew something was up because Thalia was standing on the porch frantically searching for something with her eyes and as soon as my car was on the street she took off running towards me. Thalia simply grunted as she heaved herself into the car through the open window. "You should've called Piper, because right now she is literally going to punish me for trying to find you!" Thalia yelled at me after pointing to Piper's house, which was unnecessary since it said Mclean residents on the front lawn._

 _"_ _I texted you both!"_

 _"_ _Umm…. we have no phone service here." Thalia said back a little nervously. She then looked around and bolted out of the car and into the house yelling at Piper something that I couldn't hear._

 _Piper then popped her head out of the door, she looked like she was about to kill me. When she did something that surprised me, she took my arm and almost literally dragged me all the way to her upstairs "room" (it's a loft) and told her dad that she would need a few more minutes getting ready. Then Piper told Thalia to hold me down while she got her mom's business stuff._

 _I was told by Thalia, that I didn't want to figure out what Aphrodite (Piper's mom) did for a living. "Thalia?" I asked in a small voice._

 _"_ _Yes Annie?"_

 _"_ _First don't call me Annie." I said giving Thalia a glare, "Second, what does Aphrodite do for a living?"_

 _"_ _Well why don't you just ask me my dear?" a regal voice called, which was followed by a beautiful woman she was an older version of a supermodel for supermodels._

 _Thalia stepped out of the way and quickly exited while Piper entered right behind her mom, carrying a huge bag. When I say huge I don't over exaggerate it was about the size of two suitcases and then some with items still spilling out of it. Once Aphrodite stepped aside for Piper to continue lugging it past her and put it down beside me and went outside of the door coming back inside with a suitcase the same size then went to the door closing it and locking it. "Just so you can't run out." Piper said looking at me._

 _"_ _Why would I want to?" I asked meekly._

 _"_ _Because of my profession dear, I'm a professional makeup artist and hair artist." Aphrodite said in the still so regal voice._

 _My eyes widened immediately, "Don't fight it, she'll get you one way or another." Piper said looking at me helplessly._

 _I slouched a little, giving up all hope, Aphrodite laughed, "Oh it's not that bad," she said looking at my face and hair like she was deciding what color would look best "Piper get Group . out and my straightener and wand. Are we doing the clothes to my dear?" she said looking over at Piper._

 _Piper looked me over judging my punishment, I'm guessing by the way her eyes are analyzing me. She nods quickly. "Then we have a lot of work to do dear." Aphrodite says, "Let me do hair and makeup and you can get clothes. Is that okay with you?"_

 _"_ _Yes mom. It's perfect." Piper said smiling, then leaving me with her mom while she looked for clothing._

 _"_ _How late were you my dear?" Aphrodite sighs as turns to open the pouch full of the dreaded makeup._

 _"_ _Pardon?"_

 _"_ _Piper never lets me do this to any of her friends unless they are late." Aphrodite said simply. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say, but do keep talking."_

 _"_ _Well I was about five to ten minutes late I'm not for sure though."_

 _"_ _Oh. Will you go into details?" she said while rubbing stuff on my face._

 _"_ _Sure. So I woke up a little bit late this morning, and it was my day to cook breakfast so I ran down cooked eggs and bacon, ate mine, and raced back up the stairs. Right as I got to my room though, Helen, my stepmom, called me back down to do the dishes even though it was my stepbrothers turn to do them, then take out the trash, then dust the living room, and clean the dining room. After I finished I tried to escape but she called me back to vacuum the living room, clean the bathrooms, give the dog a bath, clean the bathroom again because it has to be spotless. Then eat a required snack, I think it's stupid, after all of that she let me go get ready which by then I had about five minutes to be here and I live about fifteen minutes away and you should know all of it that led us to be sitting here."_

 _Aphrodite just simply agreed nothing of it, then we sat in silence for a good half hour. So much for the few more minutes that Piper needed._

 _"_ _Hey mom, I'm finished picking out the clothes." Piper said coming back into the bathroom, and I'm guessing by the huge plump that she brought the clothes in with her._

 _"_ _Honey pick those up they are designer besides we need to see if they fit Annabeth so get them laid out with what you want her to wear with what."_

 _"_ _Yes mom." I'm assuming five minutes later she came over and sat on the counter because I heard a lot of rustling in front of me and then four hands instead of two._

 _"_ _Okay you can open your eyes now dear." Aphrodite said. I gasped because the person in the mirror was not me it was some goddess, I had silver eyeshadow that brought out my grey eyes, and they were outlined with a gold eyeliner. Any kind of blemish that I did have was not noticeable at all it looked like my face was perfect as porcelain but still had my tan skin, basically my skin was perfect. My naturally curly hair was taken out of its messy ponytail and straightened and curled to a more precise curl and made where it wasn't so frizzy._

 _I was broken out of my state of shock when Aphrodite started to talk to Piper, "How long do you want this to last Piper dear?"_

 _"_ _How long are we staying at the beach?"_

 _"_ _About two weeks."_

 _"_ _That long."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _Aphrodite then put this cream in my hair that made it stick and something clear all over my face to make it stay perfect, Aphrodite grabbed me by the shoulders and leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't gripe about the clothes they will all fit perfectly and make everyone drool over you." Then Aphrodite left the room taking a flower aroma that I didn't notice was there with her._

*FLASHBACK OVER*

We sat in a circle and started to play Never Have I Ever, I was going first, I didn't even finish before Percy came out of the torture room. Lets just say I almost passed out, I can almost swear I saw Chloe drooling. I even had to check my mouth to make sure I wasn't because he looked like he was a gift from the heavens above, literally that's the only way you could describe how good he looked. He wore a blue shirt that brought out his sea green eyes and it showed off all of his muscles, jeans that fit perfectly, and his usual messy hair. They got the gunk out! _And_ he's not bald. I felt my cheeks heat up a little and I hoped and prayed that they weren't as red as a tomato.

"Thalia it's your turn, Piper asked for you specifically." Thalia groaned and trudged off. Even after she was out of sight we all just stared, it didn't help the fact that he didn't move. Getting tired of the staring contest between Percy and the group, I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Okay guys, I'm getting thirsty does anybody else want anything."

Everyone replied around the same time so I'm just going to wing it, getting four Coca-Colas, four Fantas, four Mountain Dews, and one Mr. Pibb for me. On the way out of the kitchen I saw some blue food dye, so I grabbed it and walked back into the living room where everyone was sitting. "Sorry guys I didn't really hear you so I just grabbed four of everything that I saw." I said while putting down everything and grabbing the Pibb for me. "Oh and Percy," I said like I was remembering something, while he perked up at his name, "I got you this." I said tossing him the blue food dye.

His eyes lit up in amusement and something else, affection? _No_ , Percy does not have _any_ affection for me at all. Maybe friendship, but that's it. Nothing else. If there was anything else I would know of all the people here. I would be the one to know, because I'm the one with all the knowledge. No offense to the others that may be reading this. Oops….

I sat back in the circle with Percy on my right and Thalia's space on my left. "Okay guys," Travis said out of nowhere, "we should play a game."

"And what should we play dear brother?" Connor said, as if this conversation between them was rehearsed.

"I was thinking of something along the lines of Truth or Dare, Dare or Double Dare, or my personal favorite Double Dare or Triple Dare. Let's take a vote"

Apparently Thalia came out and none of us in our little circle heard her. So she apparently decided that it was a good idea to walk behind me and Percy and yell, "Kiss already!" in our ears, then sit down. Percy and I blushed deep red at her comment and scooted a little away from each other. "Oh and Piper's ready for you Annabeth."

I didn't get a good look at Thalia before I got up and almost ran out of there. It was probably the fastest I ever got to Piper's room. I knocked on her door, it was opened in less than two seconds by Aphrodite. She squealed and said "I was waiting for my favorite to come!"

My eyes widened and I knew I was in for a world of trouble. Piper went to get clothes that I'm sure were decided prior to me coming in here. Aphrodite got out a set of eyeshadow. At least I think it was eyeshadow. She then got a fluffy brush, and started rubbing it on my cheeks definitely not eyeshadow. Then she went out of the room, I wonder why she did that. Aphrodite came back into the room shoving Piper in then whispering something in her ear that I didn't catch. Right before she walked out of the room she said to me in a regal voice, "Now I would love to do your hair and makeup, but I believe Piper hear would do a fine job. I'm going to be picking out your clothes."

I nodded in response then looked at Piper with wide eyes, "Should I be worried that she's picking out my clothes?"

"No she's better at it than I am."

"That's the thing. She could make me wear something that I don't like! That makes me look like Calypso on Wednesdays!"

"What's so bad about, never mind." I nodded and started to hyperventilate. "Calm down Annabeth," Piper said in a voice that screamed authority, "I need to do your makeup to get you and me out of here quicker." I took a deep breath and nodded while closing my eyes, ready for the punishment that I would get for being late.

 **PLEASE READ**

 **I need to know whether I should do Thalico or Solangelo! It takes the story different ways if I do them so please answer with what you want! Thanks bunches!**

 **Anyways sorry for the late update guys, I've just been so busy. I know that's really a reason but it's a huge one for me right now. Summer just started and that means softball tournaments, summer workouts, running in the mornings, volleyball open gym, volleyball tournament team and practices, college camps, church camps, school camps, camping with family, being yelled at by my mom for being on the computer for long periods of time, working on a Pre-AP assignment in order to get in the class for next year, passing out in the mornings all the way to afternoon (skipping lunch) with my dog, two-a-days (FYI workouts at 7 a.m. and 7 p.m.) and summer band. So I'll update when I can. I'm already working on the next chapter, in the car on the way to a state tournament.**

 **Again I am sorry for the late update and I know none of ^this^ really excuses the late update, but thanks to my friend Alyssa (Cripple) because she begged to get the rest of the chapter and gave part of the inspiration for this chapter. And to Team Aurora for inspiring a big part of the story.**

 **Thank you to all the reviews.**

 **Blue-the-Bored - I have an idea, which may contain passing out or something *hint hint wink wink***

 **Mystery gurl 21 - THANK YOU!**

 **Team Aurora - It's going to have cliche games but might not be as cliche as normal things.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123 - I took your suggestion in the story did you see it?**

 ** _Guest -_** **I was in a hurry to upload sorry for the mistake.**

 **Pink Raindrop - Bellybutton (inside joke)**

 **Soccerlover91 - In this fanfic Percy doesn't have two jobs because Sally is already a successful author. Sorry for all the confusion.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy POV

It didn't take long for Thalia to come out, Piper and Aphrodite put her in black, ripped jeans. a Death to Barbie shirt with an arrow through a dolls head. Her hair was spiked up in a punk sort of way, and she had a bunch of eyeliner on around her electric blue eyes. Before you even think I'm checking her out, you're wrong first off, she is my cousin and that would be awkward, and second my heart belongs to someone else…. Just going to leave it at that…

Anyways when Thalia came up behind me and Annabeth, I mean Annabeth and I, crap she's rubbing off on me just great. Back to subject, stupid ADHD, I wish I didn't have it becau- bad Percy stay on topic, any who when Thalia came up behind Annabeth and I and screamed, "Kiss already!" Annabeth jumped and bolted out of the room before anyone could comment on Thalia's announcement/embarrassment for me and her.

There was just silence for a good half hour, "Well to get over this awkwardness I vote we play truth or dare because if you just do dare or dare it will ruin some friendships remember last time we played that, Katie couldn't talk to anyone for almost a month!" Thalia said.

They all shuddered at that one, "Yeah she's still trying to get back at me for that one." Travis said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" I asked still being confused.

"Well we were playing with the rules that you couldn't back down from a dare, and Travis here decided that it would be a good dare for Katie to glue her mouth shut." Thalia explained while gesturing to Travis.

"I thought it would be funny!"

"It wasn't, she still gets her mouth stuck sometimes!" a new voice came from behind me. It was Piper, wait if Piper is out of the torture room (that's what I'm sticking with) then Annabeth should be too. "Before any of you ask I got out of there as fast as I could, so Annabeth is in there with my mom."

I swear I saw everyone's eyes pop out of their head, and we all popped up at the same time as well (I might've been faster, but not noticeably) we all rushed towards her but the Stolls rushed towards the bathroom. "What do you mean?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"I mea—"

"Why did you leave Annabeth in there all by herself with your mother?!" I exclaimed.

"I did i—"

"I ca—" this time it was Thalia that was cut off by Piper.

"Shut up! All of you, let me answer your questions!" we were all taken back by Piper's outburst, she quickly recovered her composure, "Thalia first, I mean I did Annabeth's hair and makeup first so I could leave and come back down here. Now Percy, have you met my mother?" I quickly nodded yes, "Then that should explain it enough plus I was kicked out of the room before I could try to help."

We all gave our understanding in various ways/forms. I looked at the clock seeing it had been almost an hour since Annabeth went in there to get her makeover, I was getting kind of nervous considering I took longer than Thalia did and I only took about 45 minutes. This is starting to get scary and I could see Thalia getting nervous too, and she never gets nervous _never._

"Well why don't we start now guys?" Travis said.

"We are going to wait for Annabeth to come down in order to play we don't want her to miss anything." Piper said

The Stolls were about to object before Piper interrupted, "Would you want to miss anything?" They both quickly shook their heads, "Exactly! So what makes you think that Annabeth would want to?"

"Well we don't see it like that we just wa—" Conner began, but stopped and no one interrupted, we all looked at him expectantly. He just sat there open mouthed staring behind all of us. We sat there confusedly, waiting for him to get over his confusion and explain. He only pointed towards the door. When we turned around my jaw dropped.

 **Sorry about the short update guys, but I've been a little busy.**

 **Alright guys here's the counting:**

 **Thalico - 2**

 **Solangelo - 5 including a PM**

 **So our winner will be Solangelo, thanks for the input!**

 **They'll do Truth or Dare pretty soon, so if you have any then please send those in.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **OMG I'm so sorry about the almost half a year no update! Again so sorry, no excuse except for high school!** and I couldn't find my computer charger **but again that's really NOT an excuse for such great people reading this and sticking with me through it. Thanks again, so SORRY SO SO SO SORRY!**

 **I'm not going to hold you up any longer if you bothered reading this so let's get on with the update**

—

Annabeth POV

Piper instructed me to close my eyes until she was finished, I did as I was told because I knew resisting would only take longer and cause more of a makeover then what it was to begin with. When I opened my eyes, at Piper's command of course, I didn't recognize the person in front of me. Sure I knew it was me, I didn't change clothes or anything but still.

My hair was curled to make it perfect, leaving no frizz behind, there was a tad bit of makeup but not much, I had a touch of eyeshadow that made my boring grey **(gray?)** eyes pop, some kind of cream that matched my skin tone made all the evidence of any acne magically go away (hallelujah), and lastly a touch of lip gloss so they didn't look as chapped as usual.

"What do I do now?" looking up to where Piper should be but instead of her it was a silent, squealing Aphrodite, "Traitor." I mumble under my breath as I got up to follow Aphrodite to go ahead and get this torture over with.

"Alright so I have about three or seven outfits picked out for you hon. You are still the same size as Piper right?" I only nodded, afraid that if I said anything she might squeal and put me in some slut costume, " I'm letting you pick since Piper wanted Thalia to pick, and honestly hon you are my favorite, so I'm letting you pick the outfit you're wearing for the next day or two!" she said with so much enthusiasm I thought she would explode, while showing me the outfits.

Outfit 1 - High waisted shorts, that actually covered my butt, and a crop top that looked like Calypso on Wednesdays, basically a string, major no

Outfit 2 - Skinny jeans with a sparkly pink top that cut in at the sides but covered all the important stuff, so it was more like Calypso on Mondays, depending on the other tortures this one is going to be it

Outfit 3 - A _dress_ that barely covered anything, I don't even want to describe it, it was _that_ bad

Outfit 4 - A tight, navy blue mini skirt that went mid-thigh paired with a white crop top that had navy blue anchors on it

Outfit 5 - A grey tank top with a quote from one of my favorite bands, Fall Out Boy, it had one part of the song Miss Missing you on it, "Sometimes before it gets better the darkness gets bigger the person you'd take a bullet for is _behind_ the trigger, the only down side of the shirt was that it had lace on the sides that showed my skin this was paired with some high waisted dark shorts

Outfit 6 - White, all white, white shorts with some lace designs and a white crop top that looked like a bathing suit top that had a black palm tree design on it

Outfit 7 - A halter jumper with fall off the shoulder sleeves, it had a mixture of colors on the top flowing towards the bottom making it look like a rainbow of sorts, wasn't exactly my favorite I mean seriously it looked like a rainbow threw up on it

"Okay hon pick out your favorite outfit!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Can I wear converse with this?" I questioned while picking up the shirt with the Fall Out Boy quote on it.

"Of course! Oh I knew you would pick this one! Normally I would put you in something pink but oh look how you've grown into a beautiful young lady. Pick out your accessories!"

I only nod, quickly going into the closet to change then coming back out I see she's set out all of her bracelets, necklaces, anklets, rings, toe rings, and ear rings. I pick out a simple leather bound bracelet that has a silver plaque with the word Courage engraved into it and to go along with it a clockwork owl with silver eyes that look like gems.

Assuming this was all I had to do I head for the door, I was about to open it and escape when I hear Aphrodite call out, "I need you to do something for me." I nearly groaned so loud that China would've hear, I was so close to escaping. Accepting my fate I walk over to Aphrodite expecting a just kidding, you're not done, but I got something that shocked me.

"Will you give this to Piper?" I look at the paper bag she's holding out to me, then back up at her, then at the bag again. I take it without questioning her wanting to open it, but not doing so. "Please don't open it, it's a surprise. Just tell Piper this is for your Mom's dare if you want to do it later on."

I quickly nod my head and walked out. I'm not going to lie when I say I hid in the bathroom for fifteen minutes, trying to wash the makeup off, seeing it wouldn't come off having a mental breakdown, then psyching myself up for what I'm about to walk into.

What I walked into wasn't what I was expecting, I thought they would've started without me but, I saw Thalia and Piper chewing the Stoll twins out about wanting to start without me. I think it was Connor explaining their point but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw me, I got even more terrified when he didn't say anything but just pointed at the doorway, wait _no_ , he's pointing at _me! Crap he can't be pointing at me maybe I can run and hide in the bathroom again._ That actually sounds like a good idea.

Before I could leave _EVERYONE_ turned around.

 _GREAT JUST GREAT, THEY_ _TURNED AROUND_ _BEFORE I COULD LEAVE. Why do bad things always happen to me?! Why?!_

You can do this Annabeth, just breath. I swear once everyone was looking at me their jaws dropped in a synchronized motion. I think I even saw Percy drool a little bit, _SCORE_ , wait what?! I don't mean that! I mean cool I guess, creep? Yeah, Percy's a creep, a really adorable, sea-green eyed, raven hai— what am I thinking?! I quickly sit down in my spot in the circle from before next to Thalia and guess who? That's right Percy _freaking_ Jackson… this isn't going to be awkward at all.

Piper awkwardly cleared her throat driving everyone's eyes onto her, except for Percy's, hmmm. "Well as this party's host I now pronounce this party to start off with truth or dare. We all have to sign this piece of paper saying that what happens in this room stays in this room, unless everyone has the consent of the ones in the truth _or_ the dare. Deal?"

Everyone agreed, quickly might I add. I pulled Piper aside and handed her the bag, telling her what Aphrodite told me quickly so we could get back in the circle, then punching her in the shoulder for leaving me alone with Aphrodite.

"How about since I'm the host, I go first?" Piper asks, whilst still rubbing her shoulder. We all nodded the Stolls actually gave a smaller resistance than what everyone thought they would. "Alright… Thalia truth or dare?"

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter!**

 **Again so sorry you guys!**

 **Please send in truths and _dares!_ MWAHAHAHA**

 **Again thank you for the loyal people that are still reading this.**


End file.
